


A for Asphyxiation

by raja815



Series: ABC Kink [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Illustrated, Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A for asphyxiation;</i><br/>The quickest brush of death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> First of the ABC Kink series. Written/illustrated early 2009.

  
for **“Asphyxiation”**   


The aiguillette, unfastened from Roy’s jacket, fit around Jean’s neck in three loops. If Jean gasped, he could take in just enough air. When Roy tugged the knot that held it closed, Jean couldn’t breathe at all. Sensation radiated outward from the painful seal around his throat and set everything afire; his head pulsed, his eyes swam, and Roy’s bedroom, decorated in dark cherry wood and functional blue bedding, swirled with beautiful and ever-changing colors. Dizzy, still, floating away, much too heavy, in terrible pain and exquisite pleasure all at once; all began to mix, and Jean felt on the cusp of shattering to pieces and melting away.

He could see Roy’s head, a stain of black whirling above a round, pale circle of face, moving up and down between his legs. Dimly, he was aware that it felt good, that Roy’s mouth was tight and warm and wet, that his balls were tight with impending orgasm, but he felt none of the usual frenzy. The sensation of his superior’s mouth melted upward, morphed from physical to visual, became a radiant glyph of electric light that screamed and clawed its lovely horror and pooled where Roy held the small, golden knot so tight in his fist and the room whirled faster. Vertigo stretched the fabric of the world and made the lights shimmer. Roy gave a hard, hot lick.

 _One slip,_ Jean thought, somewhere underneath the pulsing blood and spinning colors, his thoughts not coming in words but more as a series of vibrant, violent images, _just one slip and I’ll die right here._ It appalled him even as it thrilled him, which was part of the reason he craved this kind of play. All or nothing. The lady or the tiger. The pleasurable metaphor of life as one of Roy Mustang’s most trusted pawns; his life was always on the line, and it was Roy who held the noose. But Jean was confident his superior’s grasp would never falter. 

When he came the colors of the world exploded, twisted, screamed and whirled, bulged and shrank away, blinding him to anything but black for a few moments while the world picked up its own pieces and began to reassemble.

Waking a moment later, his face held the pin-and-needle tingle of returning blood. Faint nausea and harsh dizziness mixed with the residual tingle of orgasm. His first breath burned his throat and made him cough. Roy’s hands were gentle and welcome against his aching chest.

Once the coughing stopped, Roy eased the developing bruises around Jean’s neck with soft, slow licks, and when Jean felt good enough to raise his head, Roy kissed his blue lips back to red.


End file.
